


ready? ok!

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheerleader!Mark, Cheerleader!Ten, Cheerleader!WinWin, Cheerleaders, Donghyuck centric at first, Football Player!Johnny, Hina mentioned, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soccer Player!Yuta, Then Mark centric, Volleyball Player!Donghyuck, Volleyball Player!Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is enthralled by the boy on the cheerleading team.-Sports AU where Donghyuck is the a player on the school volleyball team and has a huge crush on Mark Lee, the star of the cheerleading team.Published: August 26, 2017Plagarized by some weirdo exactly a year later lol: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these pictures:  
> https://m.imgur.com/gallery/8uJQc9y  
> https://m.imgur.com/gallery/ZZYHWmt  
> (Just Mark being flexible and shit)
> 
> This story is based off the cheerleading team/sports at my school so yeah....
> 
> In the beginning of the story I mention "Fall Preview Night" and that's basically (at my school at least) where fall sports introduce their team members and give people a preview for the fall season.

It was a late on Friday night and Donghyuck was freezing his ass off on the football field. He thought since it was still late August and that leaves haven't started to fall off the trees yet he'd be fine with wearing just his volleyball uniform; which consisted off shorts, a short-sleeved shirt and knee pads. He made sure to glare at Jeno who was happily snuggled up in his hoodie and sweatpants. This happens  _every year_  ever since he made the Junior Varsity team in Freshman year, now a Junior and on Varsity he still has yet to learn his lesson; that he should dress warmly on Fall Preview Night. 

While trying to focus on not being cold, he lost track of time and had to be pushed by Jeno when it was his turn for the coach to introduce him. He was a bit startled by the sudden push, stumbling a bit and letting out a  _little_ shriek but he didn't mind the embarrassment when he heard the cutest laugh come from next to him. He quickly turned his head to get a glimpse of the human that emitted such a beautiful sound. His eyes caught sight of a boy dressed in a cheerleading uniform; a long-sleeved red and white shell with white sweatpants. The boy caught Donghyuck's eyes and he had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughs. But Donghyuck already heard them, he was awed by the boys beauty. Fluffy black hair, his prominent cheek bones and large smile. Donghyuck could stare at him for hours if Jeno hadn't shoved him  _again_ with a whispered  _hurry up_. The coach quickly introduced him and he waved at the crowd with a small blush on his cheeks before hiding himself behind the Junior Varsity team.

But, he made sure to pay attention when it was the cheerleaders' turn to be introduced. He could finally put a name to a beautiful face, Mark Lee _._

_\---_

"Did you see how Yuta played during the scrimmage? You'd think he was in an actual soccer match." Jeno said, still in awe from yesterday at the Preview Night.

"Jeno, you only say that because you have a crush on him. He wasn't even playing to his full potential." Donghyuck replied before blowing on his hot soup.

" _I do not like him!_ " Jeno squawked, loud enough to get the attention of a few students near them.

Donghyuck threw a pea at Jeno's head, causing the younger to pout.

"You can't make fun of me for my crush as if you weren't staring at Mark Lee yesterday like he was a piece of meat." Jeno shot back, his pout turning into a smirk.

Donghyuck spat his soup back into the bowl before looking up at Jeno with wide eyes, "I was not!"

"Yes, you were! The poor guy looked so uncomfortable. I bet he thinks you're a weirdo." Jeno continued teasing Donghyuck, obviously enjoying it. "And it didn't help that you almost fell on your face, like, twice-"

"Okay okay, I get it I'm embarrassing." Donghyuck interrupted, pushing his lunch tray away from him; he wasn't hungry anymore.

Jeno looked at Donghyuck's actions before sighing loudly, "I was just kidding, Hyuck. Come on, finish your food-"

Jeno couldn't finish his sentence because a loud noise from the other side of the cafeteria interrupted him. The two boys looked towards the direction of the noise and their eyes widened when they caught the sight of Mark Lee covered in food from head to toe.

He was obviously holding in his anger, his fists and eyes were closed tightly and he was trembling as anger flowed through his veins.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Mark's assailant bellowed, looking ten times angrier than the latter.

"I said, ' _Fuck off, before I beat your ass.'_ Can you not hear, asshole?" Mark replied, finally opening his eyes and staring at the man in front of him. His fists were still closed and he was still trembling.

"You _fags_ on the cheerleading team sure are bold, aren't ya? As if  _you_ could ever beat my ass." The assailant mocked, with a smirk on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, Donghyuck knew there was no way that Mark could beat this guy's ass. He didn't remember the guy's name but he did know that he's the captain of the school's boxing team and he  _never_ lost a match.

Suddenly, a girl ran up and put her body in between the two boys, "Guys, stop. Someone's going to get hurt." She said.

"Yeah and it's going to be this little fag."

"Jungwon, shut up!" The girl yelled, she turned to Mark and grabbed ahold of his arm, "Let's go get you cleaned up." She gently said before leading Mark out the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was quiet for a few moments before everyone started to pick up their old conversations, soon it was as if nothing ever happened.

"Holy shit." Jeno gaped.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that Mark was going to fight that guy." Donghyuck commented.

There was a comfortable silence between the two volleyball players before Donghyuck spoke up again, "By the way... uh... do you know who that girl was?"

"Who?" 

"The girl that helped Mark."

"Her? That was Eun, she's the captain of the cheerleading team." Jeno narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

Donghyuck shifted uncomfortably, "Well, it's just that she seems so close to Mark. As if they were dating or something."

Jeno stared his friend as if he grown two heads before throwing his head back and guffawing. 

Donghyuck stared at Jeno with wide eyes, "What? What's so funny?"

Jeno laughed louder at Donghyuck's rapid questions before wiping a fake tear from his eye and coming back to earth.

"Eun is gay, dumbass. She's dating Yuta's little sister, Hina." Jeno said before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Donghyuck blushed before throwing another pea at Jeno, this time it landed in his mouth causing Jeno to choke and Donghyuck to laugh.

\---

Mark let out a breath of contentedness as he felt the hot water pour on him. After the incident in the cafeteria he couldn't think straight and he was lucky Eunji was there with him or else he wouldn't have known what to do. After being led out the cafeteria and to the boys locker room, Eunji told him to take a shower and change into his practice clothes. And,  _god,_ he doesn't know what he would do without Eun.

And now that he's alone and having a stream of hot water pour down on him, he's starting to collect his thoughts.

_Fuck._

Not only did he end up with his lunch on him, he managed to make enemies with the captain of the boxing team. He doesn't know if he should be embarrassed or fearing for his life.

He lets out a scream loud enough that could mean both.

" _Woaahhh what's the problem, Markie-poo?"_ A teasing, heavily accented voice snapped Mark out his thoughts. He turned his head to see Ten, a Senior on the cheerleading team, enter the shower next to him.

 _Dammit, would it kill them to give us curtains?_ Mark cursed in his head.

"Nothing, hyung. How was your mile?" Mark asked, pretending that he wasn't just screaming in the shower.

"It was good." Ten answered, a small smile on his face. Every day during lunch Ten likes to run a mile on the school's track, no one knows why considering the fact that he as an equally tiring cheer practice right after school.

"Now, back to you. What's the issue, Markie-poo?" Ten asked, the younger, handing him a bottle of shampoo which Mark took with a small _thanks_.

"First of all, don't call me Markie-poo while we're both naked," Ten chuckled, "and it's nothing. Just some asshole."

"Some asshole, huh? You're not going to go into details?"

Mark sighed, knowing that Ten was going to badger him with questions if he didn't tell the full story. "Well this guy, Jungwon I think, called me a fag at lunch and we shared some insults and I ended up with food all over me."

"Nothing else?" Ten badgered, "He didn't say anything about me and Sicheng?"

Mark stopped in his tracks, mid-lather before looking at Ten with wide eyes, "Uh."

Ten sighed, "It's fine, Mark. Sicheng and I have dealt with assholes like that since Freshman year. I didn't think anyone would have the audacity to approach you, though."

"Yeah..." Mark awkwardly replied before closing his eyes shoving his head under water, trying to block out the world.

\---

"Yo, Marco. What that guy said isn't cool, should I get the team to beat his ass?" Johnny, Ten's boyfriend and quarterback on the football team, said to Mark as they were walking home after their practices, they've lived next door to each other for years.

Mark rolled his eyes because  _of course_ Johnny would propose such an idea. "No thank you, hyung." Johnny pouted.

"How's that Yuckie kid doing?" Johnny suddenly asked.

Mark narrowed his eyes and looked up at the elder, "Who?"

"Ya know, that kid on the volleyball team that was staring at you like he wanted to throw you against the nearest wall and-"

"Okay! I know who you're talking about... Lee Donghyuck?" 

"Yes, him. The boy that seemed like he was about to pass out the second he looked at you."

Mark blushed, "Shut up."

"Wait... do you like this kid?" Johnny asked, letting out a fake gasp and covering his mouth.

"What? No I don't! I barely even know him." Mark denied, stopping in his tracks and waving his hands wildly.

"Yes you doooooo. The fact that you remembered his name is enough for me to know that you liiikeee him." Johnny teased before speed walking off, screaming  _Markie and Yuckie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g._ Over and over.

\---

"Coach, why can't we have our own practice area? Why do we have to practice with the volleyball team right next to us?" Eun whined as the rest of the team stood by her side awkwardly while watching both her and the volleyball team.

"Sorry, Eun. The other gyms are booked, you're lucky we aren't practicing on the field with the soccer and football players." Coach shrugged her shoulders and blew her whistle. "Alright, hustle! Let's practice the cheer that we learned yesterday and see if you all remember. Do it full out!"

Eunji huffed and gave Sicheng a small smile after he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on guys, you heard the lady. Let's go!" She yelled, clapping her hands.

The volleyball team didn't seem to notice the cheerleading team, focusing on perfecting their serves and passes. 

Everyone except Donghyuck at least.

His eyes were focused on one else but Mark Lee and how he put his heart and soul into every cheer. His jumps were perfect, legs straight and  _god_ was he flexible. But, the smile on his face was what won Mark over. It wasn't one of those fake smiles that people force themselves to wear but it was genuine. It was like he was happy and having fun.

 _"Heads up!"_  

"What..."

It was too late for him to react and Donghyuck ended up with a volleyball hitting him on his head. The ball bounced on to his head and it went straight towards the cheerleaders who were just assembling their pyramid with  _Mark Lee on top, holy fuck fuck fuck shit._

It wasn't like anything could be done to stop it... the ball hit Sicheng in the shoulder, who cried out in pain and collapsed, with the rest of the team collapsing with him.

Mark, being at the highest point of the pyramid, ending up getting the worst of the fall. He fell backwards and hit his head on the gym floor, a loud  _crack_ accompanying the action.

Donghyuck winced as soon as he heard the noise.

Mark let out a loud groan and his face contorted in pain as he curled up into a ball, holding the back of his head.

"Shit shit shit fuck goddammit. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Donghyuck asked after he ran over to Mark, bending down on one knee.

"No you dipshit, I fell on my fucking head." Mark growled in reply.

_Oh._

"I'm so sorry. Uh- I'll take you to the nurse. Yeah?" Donghyuck rambled before grabbing Mark's arm and helping him to his feet.

He turned to the cheerleading team, and if looks could kill he would be dead right now.

Donghyuck smiled awkwardly, "Uh... I'm sorry. I'll take him to the nurse now." He stuttered out before quickly guiding Mark out of the gym.

_Well fuck._

\---

"It doesn't seem like he has a concussion. Though, I think it's too early to tell." The nurse told the two boys as she handed Mark an ice pack. "But I recommend you skip practice for the rest of the day, go home and get some rest

"What about him?" Mark asked, pointed to Donghyuck.

"Me? What about me?" Donghyuck asked incredulously.

"Dude, you got hit in the head by a ball going 20 miles per hour."

"Oh yeah... I did." Donghyuck admitted sheepishly, placing his hand on the dull aching at the back of his head.

The nurse sighed, "I'll go get you an ice pack."

 _Damn lovesick kids._ She muttered under her breath.

\---

Mark took the nurse's advice and skipped the rest of practice, but the next day he didn't seem to feel better.

He barely got any sleep that night, tossing and turning due to his aching head. The next morning he woke up feeling nauseous and he could barely stand upright. He ended up snapping at his mother when she asked him if he was alright which is something he _never_ does.

The ride to school consisted of Mark glaring outside the window and trying not to vomit.

\---

Being at school was worse than being at home. Everyone was so _loud_ and the lights in the classroom were  _so fucking bright_. It was as if every little thing intensified Mark's headache, he would go to the nurse's office but he could barely stand up straight, let alone have the energy to walk there.

 _Just a few hours, just a few hours and you can go home._ Mark repeated in his head over and over again.

_"Mark. Mark. **Mark!"**_

Said boy raised his head from the desk and looked at the direction the voice came from.

His teacher let out an exasperated sigh, "Quit sleeping in class and come collect your test."

Mark squinted before slowing standing up, swaying a bit as if he was about to lose his balance.

_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot..._

His headache intensified and his ears started to ring, he quickly collected his test from his teacher. And as he was walking back to his desk, black spots began to cover his vision and soon the world became black.

\---

_"What do you mean he has to take a break from the team? He's the star! All of our cheers are centered around him! We can't change everything, the first game is tomorrow!"_

Mark slowly regained consciousness and groaned at the loud voice. Seriously? He just woke up and people are already screaming?

_"He can't do anything. He has a mild concussion, and the best thing for him is rest."_

Mark opened his eyes at the mention of a concussion. Who the hell has a concussion? It couldn't be him because that means he can't perform  _or_ practice.

He heard a defeated sigh in return and a voice that sounded like Eun's, "Well, can we wake him up? I called his parents and they should be on their way soon."

"No need to. I'm awake." Mark butted in, making Eun jump at the sudden voice.

" _Goddamit!_ You asshole, you almost scared me to death."

" _Language."_ The school nurse commented before going back to her paperwork.

"It's not my fault you get spooked by voices."

"Not  _that._ The fact that you passed out in front of the whole class. Are you stupid? Why did you come to school with a concussion? Do you have a death wish?" Eun ranted while walking up to the cot Mark was resting on.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in a couple of days." Mark dismissed Eun with a wave of a hand before getting himself comfortable on the cot, "Wake me up when my mom is here."

"Mark, you idiot. You could be out for weeks. And if you miss more than 5 practices, you won't be eligible for competition."

Mark's eyes widened at the revelation because  _what the fuck._  

He didn't work his ass off for  _weeks_ only to get a concussion before the first game and not to be eligible for cheerleading competition.

The team had already learned their competition routine and they were certain they were going to win 1st place. But, without that achievement on his record Mark is pretty sure that could jeopardize his future because the team this year is  _perfect_ and without them he'll never know when they'll get the chance to win 1st place again. 

_What the fuck._

\---

In between classes, Jeno came up to Donghyuck and told him that Mark Lee blacked out in class. And for some reason he feels guilty.

While in the middle of reassuring himself it wasn't his fault and putting his books in his locker he heard a ruckus on the other end of the hallway.

"Dammit, Mark! Come back here! You dumbass, you're not even wearing shoes!" He heard a female voice yell.

_Mark?_

Soon he felt someone tug his arm and turn him around, his eyes widened when he made eye contact with Mark Lee, and he was  _pissed._

"What-" The redhead started, before getting interrupted by his own yelp after getting pushed into the lockers.

"Did you enjoy fucking everything up for me?" Mark sneered at the younger.

"What?"

"Is this payback? For laughing at you during preview night? Are you that fucking petty?"

"What are you talking about-"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" Mark bellowed, successfully catching everyone's attention and making Eun stop in her tracks. She's never seen Mark so angry before. "The fucking volleyball, you don't remember? I fell on my fucking head and now I have a damn concussion because of _you."_ Mark pointed his finger at Donghyuck's chest.

"And now I'm ineligible for competition and the team can say goodbye to our chances of winning 1st place."

"I-I-" Donghyuck stuttered.

Mark let out a mocking laugh that sent shivers down Donghyuck's spine. "You're pathetic." He spat before walking away with Eun right behind him, sending Donghyuck glances behind her shoulder with an unreadable look on her face.

\---

It had been a few days since Mark "argued" (read: screamed at) Donghyuck in the hallway and to make a long story short; he regrets it. He was just so angry about not being able to compete with the team that he blew up at the person he thought should've taken the blame. Which turned out to be Donghyuck.

He wanted to apologize to the younger so badly, but his parents wouldn't even let him get out of bed let alone the house. He also didn't have the youngers phone number so he was stuck sulking in bed, feeling like an asshole.

On Saturday, Eun came to visit him and brought him his homework and notes he needed for class.

"How was the game?" He asked while skimming through the material.

"It went well, we won. Our performance was okay but I think the dance team outshined us a bit." Eun replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, been sleeping a lot."

"You know that Yuckie kid?"

Mark stiffened at the mention of that name, "Yeah.. what about him?"

"He was at the game. He cheered the loudest during our performance, he seems like a pretty nice kid. I don't think he meant to hurt you on purpose." The older of the two gently said.

Mark sighed before putting his homework on his bedside table, "I know, I feel awful."

Eun gently patted Mark on the shoulder, "At least I don't have to lecture you." She quickly stood up, "Anyways later loser, I have a movie date with Hina."

Mark chuckled, "Quit being gay."

"I will when you do."

\---

Mark was out of school for 2 weeks, but when he finally returned he was all caught up in his classes thanks to Eun. 

The day of his return Mark roamed the halls, looking for a certain someone. When he caught sight of that someone he quickly ran over to them and gently tapped their shoulder.

"Yes?" Lee Donghyuck said while turning around with a smile on his face. His smile dropped when he caught sight of Mark.

"Listen-" The elder started.

"Uh, if you're gonna yell at me... please don't."

Mark gaped, "I-I'm not gonna yell at you."

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes but signalled for Mark to keep talking.

"Listen, I feel really shitty about yelling at you and blaming you for something you have no control over. And I really just want to apologize." Mark ranted, letting out a breath after he finished his sentence.

"Well?" The redhead replied, raising his eyebrow.

"'Well' what?"

"Apologize, dipshit! You hurt my feelings."

The elder let out an annoyed huff, "I'm sorry."

Donghyuck smirked, "That won't cut it."

Mark glared at the younger, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Well maybe if you go on a date with me, I  _might_ consider accepting your apology."

"A date where?"

"Wherever you want."

"...Deal."

\---

They may or may not have ended up at Lotte World a few days later. They may or may not have held hands the whole entire time. And Donghyuck may or may not had gave Mark a big fat kiss on the lips after he dropped him off at home.

You'd never know.


	2. PLAGARIZED!

Hey guys! So some LOVELY person decided to plagarize this fic WORD FOR WORD but switch around the sports markhyuck played, orphaned the fic and then decided to moderate comments so no one could publicly call them out. terrible choice bitch.

Please report this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798222

And if you’ve read this fic before you can TELL it’s a total copy... spam their comments idc idc just REPORT IT! Even though this story is a year old I still love it dearly and worked very hard on it!


	3. still being plagarized

HHHHHH I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE COPIED FICK IS TAKEN DOWN

copy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798222

They have over a thousand hits and over a thousand kudos and im PISSED because they literally copied everything word for word and dont even want to own up to it.

Switching the sports around was SO unnecessary and it’s obvious why. Everyone PLEASE report the copied foc for plagarism I am BEGGING

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Sorry for the rushed ending, heh. It's late.  
> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
